Her Decision
by aoi-yume-chan
Summary: This is all about Hinamori Amu, the protagonist, 3 years after the wedding of Nikaidou and Sanjo- san. :


The Person I Must Choose

-aoiyumechan

Easy: .net/~aoiyumechan  
>Permanent: .netu/3862261/

I don't own shugo chara or any of its content but the story here is mine. I hope you like it!

This is all about Hinamori Amu, the protagonist, 3 years after the wedding of Nikaidou and Sanjo- san. :)

_He went away to find his father… to explore the world he was deprived to see…_ Hinamori Amu, now at the age of fifteen thought of Tsukiyomi Ikuto again.

…_where is he now? I hope he's doing great… He must be famous in the world of music… He must have marri—_

"Amu- chi, hurry up! Nikaidou- sensei and Sanjo- san are waiting for us!" Yaya- chan screamed like a cry- baby as usual. She never changed. And I hope she'll never change.

"Yaya, where are we heading to anyway?" I asked Yaya. I have always been forgetful of the events.

"Amu- chi!" Yaya's eyebrows met and yelled in my ears. Rima came dashing like wonderwoman with her sweet, charming voice scolding Yaya- chan because she didn't like anybody yelling at me.

Before I could stop them from fighting, Nagihiko had already tied the peace ribbon. I'm so glad he's always there to mediate fights. Looking at how he's been the same, it always embarrasses me whenever I recall the time he told me he is actually Nadeshiko. Well… that was during Nikaidou- sensei and Sanjo- san's… wedding… that was…

"Gotcha! It's Nikaidou- sensei and Sanjo- san's wedding anniversary today, right?" I proclaimed.

"Amu- chi hits the bull's eye!" Yaya- chan shouted. I looked sheepish due to my forgetfulness. Everyone laughed so hard.

"Kukai is finally here!" Yaya- chan said. "Hehe", Kukai came in and he was about to say something when he accidentally slipped on the floor. Everybody laughed harder. I'm glad the guardians have reunited again.

Wait.

Tadase isn't here yet.

"Kukai, where is Tadase-kun?"

"He went to the bakeshop to buy a cake for the couple," Kukai grinned. "Everybody loves presents, right?" He smirked. I nodded.

~~~Later at Nikadou and Sanjo- san's house.

Confetti flew in the household. The party finally started! There were heart- shaped balloons, good food, and laughter everywhere! Everyone's happy to see each other again in one significant celebration. Nikaidou and Sanjo- san looked great as well. They still have petty fights but they sure know how to endure each other's differences.

Utau all of a sudden came in gasping for her breathe. Kukai ran to her stretching his hand to give her a glass of water.

"Hey now, Utau. Where have you been? We've been waiting for you" Kukai asked. His eyes showed how much he worries about Utau since the party started.

"Long story. Why are you not wearing the same shirt as mine?" Utau reproached Kukai. Kukai explained a lot but Utau seemed not to care. Utau is still adorable anyway. She's doing well in the industry.

"Amu- chan…" Tadase sat a few inches from me on the sofa. He handed me a slice of cake. He's beaming smile still makes me frantic. I blushed and accepted his offer.

We sat there for a few minutes without talking to each other. None of us could start a conversation.

_Uhm. Tadase- kun… How have you been? No. I can't ask him that. He looks fine. Tadase- kun… what is our status now? No. That would be too direct. My, Amu… what's with you today? X(((_

"Amu- chan?" The awkward silence was broken by Utau-chan. "Eh? What is it Utau?" I rapidly replied.

"You're drowning in your thoughts again! Hmp." She gave me her well-known smirk. "Ahahahaha…" I hysterically laughed. Utau looked at me in the eye. She was serious this time.

She sat beside me. I was in between Tadase and Utau.

"Utau! Help me! Yaya- chan's bullying me!" Kukai sobbed. Utau gave him her I'm-not-gonna-save-you-look.

I just smiled at them.

"Well, going back to what I was about to say…" Utau stated, "The reason why I came here late is because I had a text from Ikuto that he's finally back here in Japan…"

I was mortified.

_I-Ikuto? Ikuto is back? _

_I've been wondering how he's doing after he left in search for his father. _

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto… did he keep his promise?_

"If that's the case, then where is he now? Why is he not with you?" Tadase began to ask.

"I replied to his message but he didn't answer" Utau said. "Well, that's all I have to say." Utau stood from her seat. "Amu…" she took a meaningful glance and joined Kukai.

I was blown away by the fact that Ikuto's back. I forgot about Tadase.

"Amu- chan, isn't that great? Ikuto's back for good" He smiled.

I just agreed.

"You would have to choose between Ikuto and me soon…" he said. He was still smiling even if it was Ikuto we were talking about.

"Um," I grinned. "That's right…"

_You would have to choose between Ikuto and me soon. _His words shrouded my mind the whole afternoon.

"Goodbye! Thanks for today!" Nikaidou- sensei happily thanked us.

Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko went home together while Kukai escorted Utau who got drunk in the party. The two had another challenge. Not a ramen challenge though. A beer- drinking challenge!

"Can I bring you home, Amu-chan?" Tadase- kun asked.

"Sure."

And so we were on our way home. The silence was present again. We were never really comfortable when were alone together.

Tadase held my hand. I stopped walking and blushed.

"Ikuto will never accept his defeat if you choose me" Tadase said. His eyes looked fierce and teary.

I was worried about him. Talking like this… I am completely puzzled.

"Tada—" He pressed his lips on mine.

_Tadase! Why? What are you thinking?_

I pulled myself away from him. I felt his strong grip on my shoulder.

He pulled himself away. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ikuto… Ikuto will never make you happy," he cried.

"Stop!" I shouted.

_You can't simply judge Ikuto. He has his reasons for leaving. He… He…_

I found myself running away from Tadase.

His words struck me.

It hurt me even if it was Ikuto he's talking about.

I am helpless. I feel like something important for me was taken away… when…

I bumped someone on my way home. By the riverside I fell down on my knees, sobbing. Crying the word sorry to that person I just bumped onto.

I heard him kneel down to me and softly said, "Amu…"

I lifted my head and looked at his face. Those indigo eyes looked at me with so much care. I knew it was him. I knew how much I wanted to see him… all I could ever do is hug him tight.

****watch out for the next chapter thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes. Edit it for me. :) this is my first entry. if you don't like it, I could revise and delete. please tell me something about it. review :) Hello FanFic. family!


End file.
